What you find when you're not looking
by Gracey Lily
Summary: Kathleen is about to be reunited with her family and taken for a ride of her life as she is dragged kicking and screaming into the life of wrestling.  But she will find something she didn't even know she was looking for. Sheamus/oc. Undertaker/oc
1. Chapter 1

First off I'm doing this for fun like everyone else. Please feel free to tell me what you think and ways I can improve my writing. Please don't put hate on here. Please let me know how I can improve. I know that not the best writer and I don't pretend to know everything about wrestling. So knowing that, please review nicely.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of their characters/stars. This is only for fun.

"What you find when you're not looking"

Chapter 1

The summer morning light filtered through the white curtained windows. The tv was tuned to the news. A young woman in her mid-twenties entered the room with a cup of coffee. She made her way barefoot over to the couch the carpet squishing between her toes. A breeze flutter the curtain of the open window as the woman sat on her couch and news that would change her life broke. The male news caster smiled at the camera and said, "And in the lighter side of the news the WWE is in town and the family of darkness is up against the forces of good." The women caster also put on a cheesy smile and replied, "Well, Bob, that just sounds like a bucket of fun. The will be at…" Kathleen stopped listening and leaned back on her couch.

She sighed as she realized what this meant. It had been years since she had watched any of the WWE shows, but they hadn't been far from her mind. She reminisced about 4 years ago when the drama had all started. Her father had died of a heart attack. She could still remember being in the cold waiting room of the hospital waiting and the gut wrenching feeling when they told her family that her dad was never coming back. She remembered the next 2 weeks fallowing were a blur. She did remember her mother though, she had just sat back and no emotions nothing. Kathleen had been worried when that had disappeared and her mother went back to her normal routine then to dating within a couple months. Three years ago her mother met Mark. Mark, who wrestling name is The Undertaker, had just divorced his famous wife who turned out to be cheating on him. They were both "lonely" as Kathleen sarcastically put it. After three months of dating, her mother and Mark got married. Two weeks into month one Kathleen exploded. She just couldn't believe that her mother could forget her dad so easily. She knew he mother would move on yes but not so soon. And since their blowup they hadn't spoken. Kathleen wasn't even invited to the wedding.

Her baby brother had been able to get a wrestling gig due to Mark. Doug, Kathleen's brother, tried to keep in touch with her and would tell her about Mark's kids and how they were great friends; but he tried to keep away from the subject of their mother and Mark. This had brought their most recent topic of discussion to the forefront of Kathleen's mind. The last time Doug had called, he had told her that her mother would like to reconcile with her and Mark would finally like to get the chance to meet her.

The ringing of her cell phone broke her through her thoughts. "Hello?" Kathleen said, as she walked to her kitchen to clean her coffee mug. "Kathy? I know you saw the news this morning. It's the perfect time for you to come and see us." The familiar voice of Doug filled her ear and sent that pang of anxiety to her stomach. "I don't know Doug. I feel like I should just stick to my new life and not try with mom." Kathleen tried to make herself sound as though she was dead set on not going. But Doug found her week point, "Oh please Kathy, we both know that you could drop your new life in a second if you wanted to! And don't come down for her come to see your brother wrestle for once." "Fine, fine, but only to see you wrestle. Plus, I don't believe she wants to reconcile," Kathleen said as her resolve broke. "Good, and if it's like you said then you don't ever have to see them again. And you'll have seen me do my thing at least once." Doug's happily replied. Kathleen rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm, "So are you getting me a ticket or am I going to have to go buy one?" "Hell, I'm inviting you, what kind of brother would I be if I didn't give you a ticket? A guy will stop by your apartment with it." Doug exasperatedly said. "O.K. Doug I'll see you then," Kathleen sounded the end of the conversation. "Yeah bye." Was Doug's reply followed by the line going dead. Kathleen felt the anxiety bubble build as she thought of seeing her mother. She also needed to see if she had anything to wear for this cause she had to look better than good!

So that is the beginning. Please let me know if I should keep writing and how I can improve. I'll will try and post again by next week. But more reviews the faster I may post.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm doing this for fun like everyone else. Please feel free to tell me what you think and ways I can improve my writing. Please don't put hate on here. Please let me know how I can improve. I know that not the best writer and I don't pretend to know everything about wrestling. So knowing that, please review nicely.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of their characters/stars. This is only for fun.

"What you find when you're not looking"

Chapter 2

Kathleen stood a little way away from the parking garage entrance to the arena. It had taken forever for her to make up her mind on whether she should actually come to the show. It had taken her even longer to find something to wear. She had finally settled on red stilettos and a 50's style black and white flower print dress with a narrow red belt. Her, just above shoulder length, red hair was flipped out almost so the end curled. She felt that she looked better than good but that did not mean she was ready to go in there. Kathleen was debating with herself on whether she should go in and her Gemini side was going nuts. She had the angel and devil in her head putting situations in her head. Doug had been true to his word and sent tickets over to her apartment. She almost thought that he wouldn't send them over, but he did.

So there she stood outside the garage entrance with her VIP pass. She had the bubble that was boiling up from her stomach, making Kathleen feel like she was about to throw up. She felt as though she was planted to the spot. Part of her wanting to go forward and the other part wanting to run for her life in the other direction. A heavy hand came down on her shoulder. Kathleen felt like her heart flew out of her chest and she jumped about 10 feet in the air. "Whoa, hey there! I didn't mean to startle you!" said a deep voice, who must have been the owner of the hand. She turned and the first thing she noticed about the man was that he was huge.

He was at least 6 feet tall if not taller. He had very broad shoulders. She finally looked up at his face and saw big dimples in a smiling familiar face. He was one of the few wrestlers she would recognize. It was John Cena. Kathleen was in shock. She realized that her mouth was open and shut it. Snapping out of it she said, "Sorry. I guess I wasn't paying attention." John's smile got wider, "That's alright. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Because I've been trying to see if I could help you find something for about," He looked at his wrist then continued, "For about 3 minutes now." "Umm… Thank you… but um..." Kathleen realized that she was stumbling over her words. "Well I don't know if I could let a pretty lady stand out here all on her lonesome." He said with his head cocked one eyebrow up. Kathleen took a deep breath, "I guess I could use some help." "Well, I have a little time but I do have a show to prepare for." John said obviously trying to get her to tell him faster. "Ok so my brother gave me this VIP ticket and he told me to meet him before the show. But now I have no idea where to go to find him now…" She was about to go on when John interrupted before she could voice her other worries. "Well then let's get you in there!" John exclaimed. Kathleen was about to protest when John threw his arm around her shoulders and steered her inside.

Before she knew what was happening she was already threw the door. Next thing she knew she was in front of a man with a clipboard. "Hey Tony, my man, this is my new friend…" John looked at Kathleen for her name. "Kathleen." She said, as she gave a weak smile to the clipboard man Tony. John continued, "My new friend Kathleen. And she is here to see her brother. Can you help her?" Tony gave her a look that said "brother yeah right" but said out loud, "Yeah. No Problem." "Cool, thanks man," John turned and started walking off, shouting over his shoulder to Kathleen, "Hope to see you around Kathleen." "Thanks John," Kathleen yelled after him, before turning back to Tony. He was a short dark haired man. He looked like kind of a rat but Kathleen wanted to see if he could help her find her brother. "Ok so who is this brother of yours?" Tony asked. "Actually, he's Doug Alton one of the wrestlers. He only told me how to get in but not where to find him." Kathleen ended pathetically and rather apprehensively. Tony gave her a skeptical look, "Well I don't know if I believe you. Let me see your pass." Kathleen handed it to him. He looked it over, and then he gave her a one over and tucked her pass in his pocket sneering, "He hasn't ever mentioned having a sister. And I think his mother would have mentioned a sister by now. So, I'm afraid I'm going to have to call…" Before Tony could say security Tony was interrupted. "Hey sis is that you?" The deep voice called. As Kathleen turned around she was engulfed in Doug's huge arms. Kathleen seemed to realize just how long it had been since she had seen him and just how much she had missed him. She also began to realize as she looked at him that he wasn't her baby brother anymore.

Notes: So you have met Doug and got a surprise visit by Cena. Please no flames. I hope to put more visits with other wrestlers soon. Also I was working on this very late so if there are any typos I am sorry! Please offer only encouragement and constructive criticism.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm doing this for fun like everyone else. Please feel free to tell me what you think and ways I can improve my writing. Please don't put hate on here. Please let me know how I can improve. I know that not the best writer and I don't pretend to know everything about wrestling. So knowing that, please review nicely.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of their characters/stars. This is only for fun.

"What you find when you're not looking"

Chapter 3

"So, Sis, how about I show you were you need to go to watch the show?" Doug asked her, finally releasing her from his hug. He had the biggest smile on his face that made him look overly eager. Kathleen could see why Tony wouldn't have believed her about Doug being her sibling. Doug had dark brown hair, brown eyes, about 6'6" and had tanned skin. And then there was Kathleen barely 5'7" with her stilettos, pail translucent skin, green eye, and natural auburn red hair. It didn't help that it seemed like her mother had pretended she hadn't existed. "I would but Tony here has confiscated my VIP badge," Kathleen said, turning a sickly sweet smile on Tony. She guessed she could have been nicer but as soon as she told Tony that her brother was Doug he had been more willing to help her out the door then to find Doug. Doug turned a menacing look on to Tony. Tony was had started shaking, Kathleen couldn't blame him, Doug looked mad. "Tony, give my sister her badge!" Doug said through his teeth. Tony hurriedly pulled the badge from the pocket he had placed it in and handed it to a now beaming Kathleen. "Thank Tony! I'm so glad you were willing to help me find my brother!" Kathleen sarcastically sneered.

Doug put a hand on her shoulder to steer her away from a now trembling Tony. As they walked away Kathleen couldn't help but smile just seeing Doug made part of her worries melt away. "Are you excited to finally able to see your baby brother in action?" Doug asked as they walked. "Excited, because you're so excited," Kathleen laughed. She watched as Doug would wave at other people in the company. He really seemed well liked. It made her happy because when they were kids he was picked on and bullied but he seemed to have a good life here. "You seem happy. I'm glad that doing this has worked out for you," Kathleen expressed. "I didn't know if it would at first but I'm really happy because my big sis is here." Doug said as he squeezed her shoulders. Kathleen hadn't really noticed where they were going, so it surprised her when they stopped. "Listen Kathleen, before I take you to see mom I really want you to see the first part of the show." Doug said with an apprehensive smile. Kathleen's stomach whirled but said, "Ok. It sounds like a plan. But where do I go from here?" "Doug smiled and said, "Wait here." He practically skipped off down the hall. Two minutes later he came down the hall with a fairly large man in tow. The man had a polo shirt on and nice slacks. "Kathleen this is Kenny. He is my personal assistant. He is going to make sure you get to your seat and back here when you need to be." Doug introduced. Kathleen and Kenny shook hands and gave each other small smiles. "But I've got to get going see you soon." Doug said, as he gave Kathleen a last hug. Doug walked off and Kathleen and Kenny turned to look at each other. "Shall we go miss?" Kenny asked. Kathleen smiled and nodded and Kenny led the way through the halls. They went through a couple of doors and into the open arena. There was a rumble of people's voices. Kathleen was surprised when Kenny pointed at two seats that were ring side. They had to scuttle past people to finally get to the seats but Kathleen knew she couldn't miss any action with these seats.

A couple minutes later Kenny leaned over and asked, "So are you Doug's girlfriend?" Kathleen rolled her eyes and answered, "No. I'm his sister." Kenny looked taken aback, "I never would have guessed. You look nothing alike and Margaret's never motioned you." Kathleen signed and replied, "Well, I'm finding out I'm not exactly my dear mother Margaret's favorite subject. She likes to pretend I'm not alive."

Before Kenny could think up a response to that the show started. Pyrotechnics went off on either side of the stage. Kathleen could immediately tell that not much had changed just the storylines and the some of the characters. Kathleen wasn't really paying attention until a song came on that she knew. She remembered it as the theme song of the Irish wrestler. She couldn't remember his name but she knew they would announce it. He came out from the back with a big grin on his face as the crowd went wild. "Now making his way to the ring, weighing 267 pounds, Sheamus!" The announcer announced. When Sheamus was walking down the ramp Kathleen remembered why she had liked him when she had watched the show. They both had red hair and blindingly white skin. They had something in common. She must have been staring with her mouth open because when he looked in her direction his grin got even wider and he winked. Kathleen was taken aback, and thought that he couldn't have been winking at her it must have been someone behind her. She watched the match and couldn't help but think for a big man he could move. Although, that is true for most wrestler something about him drew her in. The match ended when he kicked his opponent in the face. He flung out his arms and yelled in victory. When he finally started making his way back to the back he almost purposely looked Kathleen's way and winked again.

But this second wink didn't go unnoticed by other people. "I think the Great white noticed you," Kenny stated. "No, he had to be looking at someone else," Kathleen reasoned. "No he was looking at you and him noticing women doesn't happen much. Trust me." Kenny said, determinedly. Kathleen was about to refute what Kenny had said when all the lights in the arena went out. A blue light on the stage was came on and an organ like from "The Phantom of the Opera" overture began to play. Fog was pouring from backstage. Then four people appeared. In front was Doug. She wondered what his gimmick was. He was wearing a leather jacket with scorched marks on it and was in wrestling black pants. Behind him was her mother dressed in leather and platform heals. Beside her was The Undertaker and Kane. On the big screen it read "Family of Darkness". "Making his way to the ring weighing 280 pound, Aries! Accompanied by Medusa, The Undertaker and Kane!" The announcer enthusiastically announced.

Notes: Please let me know what you think. And like always please be nice.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm doing this for fun like everyone else. Please feel free to tell me what you think and ways I can improve my writing. Please don't put hate on here. Please let me know how I can improve. I know that not the best writer and I don't pretend to know everything about wrestling. So knowing that, please review nicely.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of their characters/stars. This is only for fun.

"What you find when you're not looking"

Chapter 4

When Doug's opponent came out upbeat music played and bright colors came up on the screen. She saw that his name was Kofi Kingston. She remembered from her days of watching wrestling that he was a very energetic and quick in his movements. Kathleen was having a really good time watching the crowd. Doug was defiantly the heel and Kofi the beloved character. She wished that Doug had filled her in on the storyline because without that she was very lost on how important this match might be. She was looking at Doug and she saw that his movements were very graceful for such a large man. She was looking to the other side of the ring and caught the shocked eyes of her mother. Kathleen got a chill down her spine, because she realized in that moment that her mother hadn't known that she was there. She knew that when she went to talk to Doug, her mother was bound to be in a foul mood. What drew their eyes away from each other was the dinging of the bell ending the match. Kofi was face down on the mat and Doug's arm was raised in the air and was being declared the winner. Doug then went and grabbed a microphone and started talking, "And now the WWE universe will start to see the takeover of the Family of Darkness." He then threw the mic down to the ring floor. His music sounded off as the four of them headed back up the ramp and to the back. She was watching them disappear when Kenny tapped her on her shoulder. "Miss it's time to go." Kenny said. She gave a nod and thought if the crowd wasn't so loud they would have herd and audible gulp when she swallowed.

She felt the knot building in her stomach again as she walked to the back. Kenny was leading her past security guards and finally to a door. The door reviled a room that looked like a break room. There were fluorescent lights flickers over the linoleum floors. Kenny was holding the door ushering her to go into the room. "Just wait a few moments and Doug will be right with you," Kenny said. Kathleen walked into the room and had made it to the middle when she heard the click of the door closing. She didn't like the suspense of seeing how her mother would take seeing her again. Feeling the need to sit down she looked around the room for a suitable place to sit. There was a sketchy couch in the corner, but near a table there were a couple of folded chairs. She opted for one of those. Not being able to sit still her leg bounced up in down and the only noise in the room was the clicking of her heel. Her head popped up when she suddenly could hear voices right outside the door. "What is she doing here? Yes I wanted to see here but not here where she could ruin everything!" It was clearly her mother's voice and she was not happy. So that meant that her feeling of Doug not telling their mother she was there were right. She felt a little angry at Doug for putting her in this position. "Mom, she came all this way and I don't think I could convince her to meet us somewhere else." Doug's voice said, almost pleading. Kathleen put her head in her hands and felt as if she should be putting it between her knee's on how much she wanted to vomit.

This was not how this was supposed to go. They were supposed to be friendly and the plan another meeting, and then eventually become a family again. She knew that was wishful thinking but she couldn't help it. Another voice filtered through the door, "Well, Margaret, I want to finally meet her there is no telling when I'll get another chance." Kathleen could only suppose that the voice belonged to Mark. Kathleen was trying to keep herself from fainting when the door clicked open. She jumped out of her chair and saw Doug was the first one in. He ran and gave her a hug and said, "So how did you like seeing your baby brother in action?" Kathleen beamed at him and replied, "You were fantastic! I hope I get to visit one of your matches again!" Mark had made his way over to them. Doug introduced them, "Kathleen this is Mark. Mark this is Kathleen." Mark stuck out his hand and she reciprocated the gesture. "It's nice to finally meet you," Mark said shaking her hand. "It nice to meet you also," Kathleen said in a strained voice. She noticed her mother had gone and sat on the couch. "So, what are you doing here?" Margaret asked. The question was clearly directed at Kathleen and she was hesitating with her answer, "Well… Doug wanted me to come see him wrestle and he said that you wanted to see me." Margaret huffed loudly. "So what do you do for a living work as a waitress?" Margaret said snidely. "I…" Kathleen stared to say when Margaret interrupted, "Because that and flipping burgers is almost all you can do without a degree." Doug turned on their mother, "Mom stop she didn't come here to be attacked!" Kathleen glared at her mother as she felt her anger rise up. She replied to her mother, "I actually got my BA. Colleges can give a lot of help to people when their parent decides to disown them." Kathleen sneered. Margaret got to her feet you could almost see the steam coming out of her ears. "I did not disown you!" Margaret yelled. Mark made his way other and grabbed her arms to hold her back. Kathleen was being held back by Doug as she yelled back, "I don't know what you call it but when a mother tells her child to and I quote "get out of my house and never come back" that means their being disowned!"

Doug stilled holding back Kathleen exclaimed, "Come on you guys this is not why you're here!" Kathleen closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Doug let go of her seeing that she was calming down. Kathleen took another deep breath and said, "This was a mistake. I should go." The room was silent except for her heels clicking as she walked to the door. She turned back as she opened the door and said in a soft voice, "Thanks for trying Doug. It was nice to finally meet you Mark. Goodbye mom." She walked as fast as she could in her heels not taking any mind as to where she was going as long as it was far away from that room. She hoped that she was at least pointed in the right direction when she ran in to something very solid. The very solid something knocked her right off her feet. Kathleen was hoping against hope that she hadn't run in to a wall when she saw a big white hand come into her vision. The hand she realized belonged to the wrestle Sheamus. She felt even more humiliated then she had already been feeling if that was possible as he helped her to her feet. "I am sooo sorry! I should have looked where I was going. I didn't hurt you?" Kathleen asked and explained at the same time. "No, like you could hurt me? I should be seeing if you're hurt," He laughed and continued, "It was me own fault I saw you coming and didn't move out of your way." Sheamus explained. Kathleen made to take her had back and said, "Well, I'm really sorry and I really should be going." She was trying to pull her hand out from the one hand that had engulfed her own, but notice that he had a very firm grip on her. "Listen I was about to head to a pub and it looks like you could use a drink and someone to talk to," Sheamus said. Kathleen's eyebrows were knit together trying to figure out if he was really asking her to go get a drink with him. "Really, I mean I could be a crazy person. You don't even know my name." Kathleen said skeptically. He put his left hand under his chin and looked her up and down the said, "I'm a very good judge of character and you don't look crazy. Though if you don't agree I may start to feel a bruise developing on my chest, as for names that is an easily remedied problem. I'm Stephen Farrelly also known as Sheamus." Stephen said with a sly smile. Kathleen shook her head and gave him a shy smile, "I'm Kathleen Alton." She shook the hand that she was still holding. "So, Alton? You must be related to Doug then?" Stephen asked. "I'm his sister." Kathleen replied. Stephen's brows furrowed and said, "But…" When Kathleen cut in and said, "But that is something to talk about when I have a drink in my hand." Stephen's face lit up. "Good then fallow me and we will head to the pub!" Stephen exclaimed. He grabbed her hand and started to lead the way.

Notes: Well here you are chapter 4 I will try and post the next one soon. I have a busy two weeks ahead of me to so you may not get a post until after then. But if I get enough reviews I may post sooner and maybe I'll even post two chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm doing this for fun like everyone else. Please feel free to tell me what you think and ways I can improve my writing. Please don't put hate on here. Please let me know how I can improve. I know that not the best writer and I don't pretend to know everything about wrestling. So knowing that, please review nicely. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of their characters/stars. This is only for fun. **

"**What you find when you're not looking"**

**Chapter 5**

They had to stop by a locker room and pick up Stephen's bags before they headed out. The locker room was a shared room and there were a couple wrestlers talking together. They gave Kathleen a weird look as Stephen gathered his stuff. They had finally gotten out to the parking garage when Stephen gave Kathleen a perplexed look and asked, "Did you bring a car?" "No, I took a taxi." Kathleen answered and relief seemed to flood Stephens face. Stephen had towed her alongside him again, "Ok then we'll take my rental." He stopped in front of a fancy sports car that screamed rental car. It was so not practical for the weather that they may get at this time of year in Denver. He saw her staring at the car and said, "For some reason the rental company keep giving me these car, I can't even take the top down in this weather." He laughed as he held her door open for her. "Such a Gentleman!" Kathleen teased him as she got in. "Well me mother would be disappointed if I wasn't." Stephen said as he shut the door. He jogged around the car and got in, then took off away from the arena.

"So how long have you been in Denver?" Stephen asked. "I've been in Denver for two years but I've lived in Colorado my whole life," Kathleen answered looking at her hands that were in her lap. Kathleen looked up to look at him. He was wearing a nice shirt and vest, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows showing off his upper arms. They looked so strong. She looked at his face and couldn't help but think he looked like he should have been from the 1800's. He glanced at her as they turned on to a blackened street, "What?" He asked. Kathleen blushed at being caught staring, "Nothing, I just couldn't help but think you look like you belong in the 1800's." Kathleen felt her skin burn as she went back to looking at her hands. "Good to know." He said grinning. His grin increased when he noticed the blush that had crept up her neck.

Kathleen glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "So where are we going?" She asked. "To a pub right up here," Stephen pointed to the pub. Stephen parked the car and escorted Kathleen inside. The pub looked like a typical Irish pub. "An Irish pub?" Kathleen questioned. Stephen shrugged his shoulders, "I go to these pubs when I'm feeling home sick." They were seated by a hostess, who was wearing a tight shirt and giving Stephen an approving eye. They were seated at a round booth not too far away from the bar. "So is this pub anywhere near accurate?" Kathleen asked, after they got settled. "It's got the feel." Stephen answered. He was giving her an appraising look when, "Hi my name is Kitty can I get you both something to drink." The waitress had arrived. While it was a question clearly addressed to both of them, but Kitty's eyes were trained on Stephen. He never taking his eyes off Kathleen he told they waitress that they would have Guinness.

"It seems like you've caught the attention of half the women in the room." Kathleen mused aloud. Stephen smirked and asked, "And what half of the room would you be a part of lass?" Kathleen couldn't help herself as she grinned back at him and said, "I'm not sure yet." Kitty chose that moment to place their drinks in front of them. She gave Stephen a wink then hip-popped to another table. "So, lass, tell me what had you so troubled at the arena." Stephen said, while sipping the beer. So, Kathleen dove into her story.

**Notes: Sorry it's been so long since I've posted. I go on a trip soon so I will try and get more up soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm doing this for fun like everyone else. Please feel free to tell me what you think and ways I can improve my writing. Please don't put hate on here. Please let me know how I can improve. I know that not the best writer and I don't pretend to know everything about wrestling. So knowing that, please review nicely. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of their characters/stars. This is only for fun. **

"**What you find when you're not looking"**

**Chapter 6**

Around an hour had passed since they had set down. Stephen had put his elbows on the table and had his hands under his chin in intense thought. "So, now I don't think there is any hope. I was finally giving in and not being stubborn but I just don't know if that was for the best." Kathleen concluded. Stephen nodded and took a sip of his beer. They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Well, it seems you only have a few options." Stephen said, breaking the silence. Kathleen looked at him expectantly. He smiled and said, "You can either not try again, in which you will probably never see your brother or myself again. Or you can keep trying by being around more often. The second I think I prefer."

Kathleen shook her head. He seemed dead set on knowing her no matter what. "I think I'll need to think about what I should do next." Kathleen replied. He nodded in understanding, and then looked to Kitty to get their bill. Kathleen reached for her purse when Stephen said, "Don't even think about reaching for some money lass." "but!" Kathleen started but was cut off, "No, I practically dragged you here. I'll pay." He said, handing the bill with his card to Kitty. Kitty promptly returned it, "Here's your receipt and here's my number sweet thing." She winked at him then walked away. Her number was in the middle of the customer receipt.

Kathleen rolled her eyes. Some girls just didn't have restraint. Stephen had an intense look on his face when he turned to look at her and said, "Let me take you home." Kathleen let out a laugh and replied, "Why not."

The drive seemed shorter then she remembered. Stephen was entertaining her with stories of his life back in Ireland. She couldn't believe that he could make her forget how the night had started off. Before she knew it she was outside her apartment door. "Thank you for tonight. You helped me a lot." Kathleen said. She felt herself being pulled forward into him and realized that he was giving her a hug. Kathleen felt sparks going through her body. He whispered in her ear, "Any time lass." He said before pulling away. He gave her a gentle smile as he turned away. Kathleen began to fumble with her keys, when she was finally in her apartment she realized she may never see Stephen again. She turned and ran down the hall after him, "Stephen wait." She yelled. He stopped and turned toward her. "Give me your phone." She demanded. He reached in his pocket and fished out his phone to give to her looking very confused. Kathleen snatched the phone from him and promptly called herself. She ended the call and handed it back to a very confused Stephen. "Thanks," Kathleen said and went back down the hall.

Stephen turned slowly back down the hall. He was at his car door when his phone went off warning him that he had a text. He didn't recognize the number but when he read the text he couldn't help but smile: _"Hey thanks again for tonight! I thought we should stay in touch. Your friend Kathleen."_

Kathleen was lying in bed her heart was thumping through her chest. She was waiting for Stephen's reply. Although they would just be friends, it had been a long time since Kathleen had made a good friend. She had avoided making good friends only because she knew that where she was at in her life people moved on quickly from job to job. Finally she got a reply. _**Vvveeb**_ her cell vibrated next to her head. "_Really sneaky about giving me your number. TTYL Stephen." _She wasn't all too sure if he was accepting her friendship, but that reply was good enough for her. Kathleen walked though her small home to make sure she hadn't forgotten to do anything before bed. She stopped at the blinking light of her home phone warning her that she had two messages. Just wanting to get it over with and listen to them she reluctantly pressed the button to listen to them. Doug's voice filtered through the machine, "_**Kathleen I'm really sorry about tonight. I know it went terribly but please don't shut me out! Anyway I'll give you a call tomorrow, please answer." **_ Kathleen deleted the message and moved to the next. The air sucked out of Kathleen's body when she heard her mother's voice come over the phone. _**"Kathleen this is your mother. I'm sorry about tonight. I'll admit I was a bitch but…"**_ She paused for a moment Kathleen heard a deeper voice in the background _**"Go on"**_ Kathleen could only suppose that it was Mark when her mother continued, _**"I would like to get back in touch. Anyway my number is…" **_Kathleen saved the message then ran to her room and collapsed in bed not wanting to think about what had just happened.

**Notes: working on the next chapter.**__


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm doing this for fun like everyone else. Please feel free to tell me what you think and ways I can improve my writing. Please don't put hate on here. Please let me know how I can improve. I know that not the best writer and I don't pretend to know everything about wrestling. So knowing that, please review nicely. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of their characters/stars. This is only for fun. **

"**What you find when you're not looking"**

**Chapter 7**

It had been a couple of weeks since that night and everything had gone back to normal for Kathleen except for one thing. **Buzz Buzz** her phone went off on the sewing table she was working on. It was Stephen. They had been texting back and forth since that night. He was a really nice guy and was very understanding. Kathleen almost wished she hadn't made him just a friend. She smiled as she replied to him. "OOO… Does Kathleen have a boyfriend?" It was Daphne her assistant.

Kathleen was one of the costumers and make-up technicians for a small theatre company. They only had a budget for her to have one assistant. They were an up and coming theatre company in Denver and Kathleen was very happy to be a part of its growth.

"No Daph we are just Friends," Kathleen responded. Daphne raised her eyebrow and responded, "That doesn't look like a "just friends" smile. That looks like a "I'm starting to fall in love smile." Kathleen rolled her eyes as Daphne picker up some fabric that needed to be pinned. "Whatever Daphne, we are just friends, we can't be anything more." Kathleen said returning to the sewing machine. "Why? Is he a player or gay? Either of those could be the only reasons to not be with this guy." Daphne argued. Kathleen pondered how to answer. She set her head on the top of the sewing machine and mumbled, "He sorta works with my family." Daphne's eyes got wide. She jumped up and over to the only computer in the room. Kathleen watched as Daphne went over and began typing, "Ok, so what's his name?" "Oh, no Daph. You're not going to look him up!" Kathleen exclaimed. Daphne had a wicked look on her face and seemed to be scrolling through the WWE page. Kathleen gave up and came to stand behind Daphne, "Fine his name is Stephen, but his ring name is Sheamus." Daphne stopped on the picture of the very pale man and her eyes got wide. "No way! The really scary looking redhead guy!" Daphne exclaimed. "He's not scary looking!" Kathleen said defensively. Daphne continued, "Trust you to find a really big redheaded man." She was now scrolling through the pictures of him. "He's really not scary in person and he has a great smile." Kathleen said thinking back to their last encounter. "Seee, you do like him!" Daphne teased.

Kathleen flung her arms up in exasperation. "Wow. If you do get together with you'll have a whole lot of man!" Daphne said still examining the page. Kathleen started up the sewing machine again. "Hey this web site says the shows on tonight! We should totally watch it!" Daphne looked over the computer at Kathleen, who was giving her a look that said no. "Oh come on Kathleen! I'll bring the popcorn and we can make a girls night of it!" Daphne pleaded. Kathleen turned off the machine and said, "Fine but just tonight. We do have a theatre to dress." "Kay!" Daphne squealed. Kathleen couldn't help feeling like she had gotten talked into something she would regret.

That night they had the Tv tuned to the syfy channel. The pizza had been ordered and glasses of wine had been poured. Kathleen couldn't believe she was going to watch the show. "So I've never watched this before, is all the do is wrestle?" Daphne asked with her laptop out. "No they do a bit of acting in storylines. Think of it like a soap opera with fighting." Kathleen explained, handing Daphne her wine. The music to the beginning of Smack Down started and Daphne closed her laptop.

About half way through the show there was a knock at the door. "Are you expecting anyone?" Daphne asked. Kathleen set her wine glass on the coffee table and got up to get the door, "No the pizza guy was the last person."

Kathleen flipped on the hall light. She wished she had a spyglass on the door so she didn't have to open the door. The lady who had had the apartment before her didn't want anyone looking in so never got one. Kathleen never felt like it was worth the money to change the door. The safety still in place she opened the door. There was a huge man on the other side of the door, and she was staring at his chest. Her gaze lifted and settled on his face and recognition set in, "Oh my god! Stephen!" She closed the door and fumbled with the safety chain. She could hear Daphne in the other room get up to see what the commotion was. She got the chain off and flung the door wide. Stephen stood there hands on hips, a big grin on his face, before he wrapped her in a hug.

**Notes: So there are all the chapters I'm posting for a while. Hope you all enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm doing this for fun like everyone else. Please feel free to tell me what you think and ways I can improve my writing. Please don't put hate on here. Please let me know how I can improve. I know that not the best writer and I don't pretend to know everything about wrestling. So knowing that, please review nicely. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of their characters/stars. This is only for fun. **

"**What you find when you're not looking"**

**Chapter 8**

"OMG! Stephen! What are you doing here?" Kathleen asked as she was let go by Stephen. "Well, I had a layover here and had a few hours so I decided to stop by." He ran his hand through his short hair while he was talking. Daphne was at the hall entrance peaking at them. She could tell this would be hard for Kathleen. She remembered when they had first started working together, Kathleen had been very distant. It had taken a while for them to become friends. Now Daphne was going to see to it that her friend wouldn't put this obviously interested man at arm's length.

"Ummm, well come in." Kathleen said hesitantly. She had momentarily forgotten that Daphne was in her apartment. Stephen was awkwardly standing in the hall, when Daphne came around the corner. "Well, I think that I should be going." Daphne said trying to sneak out. Kathleen grabbed her arm and swung her around to face Stephen. He had a sudden look of confusion cross his face. "Stephen this is a co-worker/friend of mine Daphne." Kathleen said clutching her arm. Daphne pried Kathleen's hand off her stuck out her hand saying, "It is nice to meet you." Stephen shook her hand awkwardly Daphne continued speaking, "and I should get going." She hastily grabbed the open door before Kathleen could get a hold of her again. Before she shut the door she yelled, "Now you kids have fun." She slammed the door shut after her and it was possible to hear her giggles down the hall.

Kathleen turned to face Stephen and now a very empty apartment. Stephen had a wide smile on his face and was rubbing his chin. "Well, can I get you anything? We had pizza left over. I'm afraid I only have wine to drink." Kathleen started to ramble nervously as she started for the living room. Stephen followed behind her. He grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her, "Lass, its ok I ate on the plane here." He said reassuringly. The TV then went off of commercial. Kathleen had forgotten that she had been watching Smack Down. She was looking at Stephen when they heard his voice coming from the TV. The turned simultaneously to look at the screen, Kathleen had a horrified look on her face and Stephen one of amusement. She scrambled for the remote and turned off the TV. "Watch that often?" Stephen asked, before trying to contain his laughter. His hulking frame was heaving with suppressed laughter. "No, it was Daphne's idea. She found out I was talking to you and convinced me we should watch." Kathleen explained rather pathetically. Stephen finally couldn't hold the laughter in anymore and let out a guffaw of laughter. Kathleen had a distraught look on her face as she watched him double over in laughter.

She realized how silly she must look and a grin broke out on her face, then she finally joined him in laughter. The laughter subsided after a couple of minutes and Kathleen sat down heavily on the easy chair next to her couch. Stephen followed suit sitting on the couch. "I feel like I got caught pass a not about the teacher in class." Kathleen confessed. She lent in with her elbows on her knees. "I'm supposin' in that scenario that I would be the teacher and the note was very embarrassing." Stephen said with a grin. "Yes" Kathleen replied, with a grin of her own. After an awkward silence Kathleen finally asked, "Soo… how long is your layover for?" Stephen looked at her for a moment as if he was trying to think up the proper way to answer. "Well, it was suppose to me for three hours, but there was something wrong with the plane so I'm here for the night." He answered. It was obviously the wrong answer in Kathleen's mind for now she was asking herself if she should say he could stay there or if he was expecting to stay there. Seeing the distraught look on her face Stephen quickly explained, "Lass I'm going to get a hotel room there's no need for that look. I was just looking for a bit of company before I went to one."

About an hour later Stephen was yelling at a representative of a hotel at the other end of the phone. They had finished what was left of smack down, with Stephen adding in his own commentary. Now Stephen was trying to find a hotel room with no success as this was his 5th hotel. The one he was taking to now had made fun of his accent and was getting a verbal beating. "Yeah, well same to you jack arse!" He yelled into the phone as he hung up. He looked as though he was ready to throw the phone but didn't. He ran a hand over his face then stared to dial again when Kathleen stopped him, "Stephen, its fine if you stay here. You probably won't find a decent room any time soon so stay here. I'll sleep on the couch." He gave her a look of relief and concern. She had changed her mind about him staying there when she saw the trouble he was having, "Really, you need a good night's sleep. And it's only for one night." She explained. "Lass, I don't want to put you out." He said concerned. "You aren't," She stated down the hall and open her hall closet and when she went back to him she said, "Here" And handed him a towel.

The night continued rather comfortably. Stephen had gotten his bags while Kathleen got the couch and bed made up. Kathleen had showed him around her small apartment. She was now laying on the couch and was finally almost asleep when, "Lass?" Stephen had come in the room, "I just wanted to thank you again." He had come around and sat in the easy chair. "It's really no problem." Kathleen said sitting up. He pulled her into a hug, "Well goodnight lass." Was whispered into her ear and when he was pulling away he gave her forehead a light kiss. "Goodnight." Kathleen called after his retreating back. She touched the spot where he had lightly kissed here and it tingled. She had that feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was a feeling that she had not felt in a long time. She knew that she had been lying threw her teeth when she told Daphne that Stephen was just a friend. The queasy feeling, that she had, only confirmed that she liked him far greater then a friend. Pulling up the blanket to her chin, Kathleen tried to fall asleep.

She woke with a start the next. She heard the shower water running. At first she didn't recognize where she was. As she looked around the room and the night before came flooding back to her. She decided that having coffee ready would probably be the best idea. After a while she heard the bathroom door open, but she didn't hear Stephen come out but thought to take him some coffee. She came up to the steam rolling out and Stephen stood in front of the mirror with only a towel around his waist.

**Notes: So I'm not going to have as much time to write soon, so I will try to get my next chapter out soon. But in the next coming months my time to write will shrink. But letting you all know now I will try to update. GL **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm doing this for fun like everyone else. Please feel free to tell me what you think and ways I can improve my writing. Please don't put hate on here. Please let me know how I can improve. I know that not the best writer and I don't pretend to know everything about wrestling. So knowing that, please review nicely. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of their characters/stars. This is only for fun. **

"**What you find when you're not looking"**

**Chapter 9**

Kathleen let out a squeal of shock, "Sorry, the door was open." She covered her eyes as she shoved the coffee at him, "I brought you some coffee." She explained. Stephen had look to the door when she had squealed. He chuckled at the picture he had before him. Her hand was over her face and the coffee was straight out from her body. Clearly not wanting him to think she was trying to walk in on him and was mortified. Stephen smirked as he took the coffee from her and said, "Thank you, lass." Kathleen scurried away from the bathroom to collapse on the couch. "OMG!" She said out loud to herself. She was rubbing her hands over her face trying to get the hot feeling to go away. She got up and thought that making breakfast would be a good idea.

Stephen headed out of Kathleen's room fully dressed; the smell of bacon was wafting down the hall to him making his mouth water. Kathleen was just finishing some toast when he entered the kitchen area. Stephen grabbed a piece of toast before he refilled his coffee. Kathleen smiled at him when she turned and offered him a plate.

They ate in silence. Kathleen felt really shy after what she was now calling in her head as the bathroom incident. "Thank you, lass, for letting me stay here and for breakfast." Stephen said, breaking the silence. Kathleen blushed, "No problem." Stephen had to get going, his flight out was a couple hours away. They said their goodbyes at the door. As soon as Stephen was out of the door Kathleen slid down the other side.

"So, how did last night go?" Daphne asked, suggestively. Kathleen kept looking at the piece of fabric she was working on trying not to react. "Oh come on Kathleen!" Daphne whined, stomping her feet. "He stayed the night." Kathleen mumbled. "What was that?" Daphne asked her grin growing wider. She leaned closer to Kathleen waiting. "He stayed the night. OK?" Kathleen yelled, ripping the fabric out from under the machine. "Eeee!" Daphne yelled, while doing a happy dance. "Oh, come on it's not like that. We didn't sleep together." Kathleen said. Daphne's face fell, "So he just stayed over?" Kathleen grabbed a seam ripper and started violently taking out the thread that she had just done on the machine. "Yes. I told you we were just friends." She sounded almost disappointed saying but continued, "Though I did walk in on him practically naked in the bathroom." Kathleen whispered the last part not really wanting Daphne to hear. "So does that mean something did happen?" Daphne asked slyly. Kathleen finally threw down the fabric frustrated. "I guess there to be more to us, but I don't want to get my hopes up!" Kathleen said pacing. "Well, I'm betting that by the end of the year you two will be together." Daphne predicted. The door to the costume shop opened. "Kathleen I need you to resign your contract. That's if you're staying that is." Mary the production manager's assistant said walking into the room. Kathleen and Daphne about jumped out of their skins when Mary entered. Mary was a mouse of a woman but she could be very scary. She was shorter then Kathleen and had brown pulled back hair and wore glasses. "Umm, when do I need to have that to you by?" Kathleen asked. Mary huffed and pushed her glasses back up her nose. She was fluffed by her own self-importance, "I need it by next Tuesday next week." Mary answered. Kathleen was shocked by this. They usually didn't need it that soon. "Ok, well I should have it to you soon then." Kathleen replied. Mary gave a slight frown in reply to Kathleen and walked out the door. "Man that woman scares me." Daphne said, going back to work. "It's just how she can enter a room so quietly…My phone is going off?" Kathleen said confused but pulled her phone out of her pocket. It was a number she didn't recognize. For a minute she thought about hitting the ignore button, but decided to answer, "Hello?" She said into the phone.

_"Kathleen? It's your mother. Something has happened to Doug." _Margaret's voice said from the other side of the line sounding frantic. Kathleen looked up at Daphne when she heard who was on the phone. "Ok, mom, you've got to slow down and tell me what happened." She coaxed. When Daphne heard who it was, she made her way to Kathleen and pressed her ear to the other side of the phone. _"He was in a bad car accident. It's bad the doctors don't know if he'll pull through."_ Margaret was now sobbing. Kathleen's breath hitched and knee's became weak when she heard Doug had been in an accident. "Where are you?" Kathleen croaked. Daphne helped her over to a chair. _"We are in Las Angeles, California."_ Margaret replied. Tears started to flow from Kathleen's eyes. Worry over took her on if she could get to her baby brother in time. _"Let me know when your flight gets in, I'll send someone for you."_ Margaret said sounding distinctly better and hung up the phone. When she heard the other line go dead, Kathleen absolutely broke down. "Oh my god! Oh my god! I don't know what to do!" She sobbed into her hands. She had responsibilities, she couldn't just take off. Daphne grabbed Kathleen's hands away from her face, "I'll cover for you. I know all of your designs. I'll text you pictures. But you should go." Kathleen gathered her things and rushed out the door.

Notes: Sorry that it has been a while since I have posted a lot has been going on. I have another chapter already in process. There is a poll up on my page that may or may not influence how the next chapter goes. Sooner you vote the sooner the chapter will be up.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm doing this for fun like everyone else. Please feel free to tell me what you think and ways I can improve my writing. Please don't put hate on here. Please let me know how I can improve. I know that not the best writer and I don't pretend to know everything about wrestling. So knowing that, please review nicely. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of their characters/stars. This is only for fun. **

"**What you find when you're not looking"**

**Chapter 10**

Finding a last minute flight was an adventure to say the least. When she got to the airport she had to race a spry old lady to the booths with the tickets. The flight was anguishingly long. There were a couple of babies on board. They screamed the whole way to LAX airport. By the end of the flight Kathleen was on edge. Now she stood in front of the convertor belt for the luggage, her arms crossed tightly in front of her chest. Her head was pounding like drum and she felt like she could sleep for the next year.

A big hand came down on her shoulder. She was startled, but quickly turned tired of dealing with people. She found herself face to face with Mark. Her mouth fell open. She couldn't believe that Margaret actually sent someone, but not just anyone was standing in front of her it was her stepfather. "We're glad you made it." Mark said, filling the silence that Kathleen's shock had left empty. "How is he?" Kathleen asked, suddenly feeling very small. Mark pulled her into a bear hug seeing the crack in her mask. Kathleen was shocked to find that the huge terrifying man could be so gentle. "He is stable they think for now, but they are still not sure if he will make it." Mark replied. Kathleen nodded in understanding whipping her eyes. "Which one is yours?" Mark asked, pointing to the carousal. Kathleen looked up to see that her suit case had made it with her to LA. "It's the green one with the pink bow." She said, following it with her eyes. Mark picked it up on the second time around. He started walking off with Kathleen trailing behind him. Kathleen was surprised to find he was driving a preis. "Do you want to see Doug first or to the hotel?" He asked, while starting up the car. Kathleen didn't even have to think about where she wanted to be, "To see Doug." Mark nodded his head like that is where he thought she would want to be. Kathleen was beginning to see that Mark was a man of few words and that they might actually get along.

They arrived at the hospital and it seemed like time was moving impossibly slow. When the doors to the elevator opened Kathleen felt like she was in a scene from a TV show. There were people crying and holding each other from the WWE still in the lobby. The first thing Kathleen focused on was that her mother was being comforted by one of the wrestlers. He had his arm around her shoulders and would pat her back every once in a while. When she noticed that it was Kathleen and Mark getting off the elevator she jumped up from her seat. "Thank goodness you're here." She said, enveloping a suppressed Kathleen in her arms. "How is he?" Kathleen asked pulling away. Margaret straightened her clothes and looked as if she suddenly realized who she was hugging. "He is in a coma right now and they aren't sure if he will come out of it." Margaret explained, her arms hugging herself tightly. Mark made his way around Kathleen to her mother. Margaret seemed to cling to him like a life support. Kathleen whispered, "What room is he in?" She was still in shock and not sure if she actually believed what had happened. Her mother didn't reply, she didn't have the strength it seemed. Mark answered in her stead, "Room 304." Kathleen walked to the room in a dream like state. There her brother laid, his head wrapped. His face was black and blue, and the rest of his body wasn't in much better shape as she could see the wrappings and busies that came to the surface. She felt the veil on her feeling lift. Time seemed to resume to its normal pace and hit her hard in the gut. The tears fell down her face as she made her way to the bed, a hand pressed to her mouth. She sat down in the chair next to the bed and took his hand. "Doug? Doug you better make it through." She sobbed.

When she got to her hotel room later that night she felt as if she had aged 10 years. All she really wanted to do was sleep. Doug was still in a coma and there was no evidence that he would wake up soon. _"Buzz, Buzz."_ Her phone started going off, "Hello?" She answered tiredly. _"Lass, I heard what happened from Mark."_ It was Stephen and he sounded worried. _"How are you?"_ he asked. Kathleen sniffled in to the phone, "As well as I can be I guess." She heard him sigh on the other end of the phone. _"Lass where are you right now?"_ he demanded. Tears started streaming down her face, "In my hotel room alone." Her voice broke and she tried to hide the sob that was almost let out. _"Lass, I'm going to come and keep you company."_ He said sternly. She didn't have the strength to fight with him about the subject so she told him where she was.

The knock at the door came sooner than she was expecting. She opened the door and launched herself into Stephen's waiting arms. She broke down finally entirely. Stephen soothed her and made his way to the bed. They sat there with him stroking her hair for what seemed like forever. Stephen found that she had cried herself to sleep. He smiled down at her glad she felt like she could do that around him. He gently laid her down on the bed.

When Kathleen woke up she could feel a heavy arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Her face was buried in a larger white neck. She tried to remember last night when panic had set in. Then the memories came back she remembered Stephen coming to her room to make sure she was ok. Her heart clenched when she remembered that Doug was in the hospital. Now, she was going to have to admit at least to herself that she wanted to keep Stephen around and definitely as more than a friend. She just didn't think now was the right time to see how he felt.

Notes: I was really excited to post this so I couldn't wait! Please do the poll on my profile and review. I hope to post soon. I haven't given up on this.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm doing this for fun like everyone else. Please feel free to tell me what you think and ways I can improve my writing. Please don't put hate on here. Please let me know how I can improve. I know that not the best writer and I don't pretend to know everything about wrestling. So knowing that, please review nicely. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of their characters/stars. This is only for fun. **

"**What you find when you're not looking"**

**Chapter 11**

Doug had been in the hospital for more than a week and Kathleen had refused to leave before he woke up. The doctors didn't have much hope for him to wake up. Kathleen was one of the few who thought that he could pull threw.

And he had. He was pulling threw with flying colors. Kathleen had been right by his side when he woke, because everyone else had to go back out tour. Kathleen had called to tell the director what had happened and he had approved her working long distance until Doug could head to Texas. So Kathleen had never expected to get this call. "Kathleen? It's Mary. Since you failed to give me your new contract, I wanted to inform you that you will no longer be working for us." Kathleen could hear Mary's sneer threw the phone. Kathleen must have looked like a fish gasping for air because her mouth was moving but no words were coming out. She knew that the director had told her not to worry that she could take care of the paperwork when she got back but if Mary had turned in the paperwork that she was let go there was nothing anyone could do. Mary was being malicious and trying to get back at Kathleen for an imaginary slight. "Thank you for letting me know." Kathleen gritted her teeth. She could almost see Mary's mocking smile as she said, "Your welcome." Furry had welled up in her when she had heard the click of the line going dead. The cell phone was air born before she knew what was happening. The phone hit the bed and the back popped off. She couldn't believe it! She had felt like the floor had been swept out from under her.

Now, she was back home and Doug was on his way to Mark's ranch to recover. When she had got home she had immediately began sending her resume and portfolio around. When she was researching jobs she came across a few that would have been really good, but then she saw a few for the WWE but none were in her field. It would have been so easy to click and apply any way. But her brain told her to go to the next page and continued looking. Her phone screen lit up letting her know she had a text. It was Doug. Kathleen felt bad she hadn't had time to call him since getting home. She had gotten back to work for the last show she would be doing with the company, finishing costumes and looking for a new job.

Daphne had told her she would go with her when she left, but Kathleen wouldn't let her. So now the search was on. She finally looked at the text from Doug it said: _"Come to Texas for my birthday."_ She couldn't figure out what to say. It didn't seem like a good idea to go to Mark's even for a little while. _"I have no money for it." _ She made as an excuse. But Doug must of sensed she would try and deflect the invitation because he texted back within 2 seconds. _"It's on Mom's credit card."_ Kathleen rolled her eyes at the reply. But considered it, it would be good to get away and if she didn't have to spend money on her limited budget then why not. So she replied to Doug, "_OK."_

Daphne was stomping around the shop. "It's not fair that she is making you leave!" she yelled. Kathleen was packing up her stuff to get ready to leave. "Well, I talked to Rob and he said if the paperwork already went through then there is nothing he can do, but he said that he can hire me back if I stay till next year. I just won't get paid." She explained. Daphne huffed, "Still not fair." Kathleen gave out a strangled laugh. "I never said it was." All of her stuff from the room was in the box in front of her. The room looked almost foreign without all her personal touches in the room. "At least I got to finish the show." Kathleen said. Daphne sat in one of the many rolling chairs and asked, "Have you told your family yet?" Kathleen's eyes started to prickle at the question. She turned away so Daphne wouldn't see how red her eyes were getting. "No not yet. I see them at Doug's birthday." The tears had finally started to fall. "I'm just glad I have enough for a couple months of rent." She only had two months worth for rent if she wasn't penny pinching. She was scared she wouldn't find a job by then. "Well, I'm finished." She wiped her eyes roughly with the back of her hands and turned back around to face Daphne. "Oh, Kathleen!" Daphne said standing and wrapping her in a big hug.

Kathleen had the box in her car when her phone alerted her that she had a text. It was from Stephen. "_How are you? Haven't heard from you in a long time."_ It had been a while since she talked to him. It had been since Doug had gotten out of the hospital. But she couldn't bring herself to answer the text, so she turned off her phone. She felt like Cookie Dough Ice Cream and a good chick flick couldn't cure. It was just what the doctor ordered.

She was half way through her tub of ice cream and the movie _"How to lose a guy in 10 days"_ when there was a knock at her door. Kathleen took a moment to put her spoon down and wonder who could be at the door when the knocking started up again. As she got up to answer she noted that having an unexpected guest was becoming more present in her life as of late. The knocking got louder and more insistent the longer she took. She opened the door and a woman pushed past her into the apartment. "Hey!" Kathleen exclaimed as she whipped around to run after the woman. "This is what is so important that you couldn't answer our calls?!" The woman yelled frustrated. "Excuse me?" Was all Kathleen got before her mother turned toward her, "What are you doing here?" Kathleen asked flabbergasted. She couldn't comprehend that her mother was here in her living space. It wasn't possible. She couldn't have known where Kathleen lived.

Notes: Sorry I've taken so long to write. I'll write again 2/24/13


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm doing this for fun like everyone else. Please feel free to tell me what you think and ways I can improve my writing. Please don't put hate on here. Please let me know how I can improve. I know that not the best writer and I don't pretend to know everything about wrestling. So knowing that, please review nicely. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of their characters/stars. This is only for fun. **

"**What you find when you're not looking"**

**Chapter 12**

"Doug called you probably 20 times and texted you! I even called and texted you! I didn't think anything of it at first." Margaret had been pacing but stopped and looked at Kathleen for the next part of her speech. "But when Steve called me and said you weren't answering him, I got worried. Kathleen had had enough of Margaret's tirade and pushed the finger Margaret had been waving under her nose out of her face. "Geez mom! My phone was just turned off no big deal!" Kathleen yelled starting to pick up the room around her.

Her mother always had that effect on her. "It is a very big deal we thought something had happened to you!" Margaret yelled. She looked like she could have thrown something and it would have made her feel better. "What are you doing here?! No a better question how do you know where I live?" Kathleen yelled. She was confused she had never told Margaret where she lived and Doug had promised her he wouldn't. And besides that Margaret was suppose to be on tour right now. "Doug told me." Her mother replied. Doug must have really been worried. "I flew out because I had things to do in Denver and I was going to stop here before I went home, but then I got those calls and decided to stop by. Isn't your theatre putting on another show soon? Shouldn't you be working?" Margaret almost looked concerned. It hadn't crossed her mind that Kathleen should be at work and to question why she wasn't there. "It isn't my theatre anymore." Kathleen said sitting down on her couch. "You got fired?" Margaret gasped. Kathleen rolled her eyes. Of course that is what her mother would think. Always doubting her abilities. "No I got let go because I was with Doug and I didn't turn in some paperwork." Kathleen explained. Margaret looked disappointed. It was Kathleen knew well. It was a look that happened when a teacher wouldn't let her turn a project or if her grades weren't satisfactory. Now the look was back with a vengeance, just as if they hadn't had a falling out. "What will you do?" Kathleen rubbed both hands over her face, "I don't know. I guess I'll look for a new job, but who knows when I'll get one! But until I get a new one I've got a little money set aside." Margaret didn't look convinced. Kathleen just stared at the floor in defeat as her mother began pacing the floor again. There was absolute silence in the apartment except for the sound of Margaret's continual movement. A door down the hall could be heard shutting. Margaret stopped her pacing and had a determined look on her face, "You were going to be coming to Texas for Doug's birthday anyway weren't you?" Kathleen looked up. "Yes." Margaret looked smug like she had just solved the problem. "Well, then you'll just move in with us when you come out." And with that she turned and headed for the door. Kathleen was about to get up and protest when Margaret whirled around as if feeling the protest coming, "And I would hear anything against it." With that she was gone out the door. Kathleen was left shaking from the encounter. She went and promptly turned on her phone. As soon as the start up process was complete the phone went crazy. When it finally settled down she took a look to see who the messages were from. There were a ton from Doug, her mother and Mark. But Stephen had left the most.

She was listening to the last message from Stephen and could hear the emotion in his voice. The tears were streaming down her own face. _"Lass please pick up the phone!"_ He pleading with the answering machine and breathing hard, _"Lass I don't know what is wrong, but please I ask you to answer your phone! Please lass!" _It then sounded like he took the phone away from his head and what might have been a sob. Kathleen let a sob of her own escape her mouth. He seemed to recover and sighed before his voice came back on the message, "Lass I just need to know that you're ok." Then the machine cut him off. A pang of pure guilt hit her. She really hadn't thought that anyone would worry about her. But it seemed that Stephen may have been growing closer to her than she thought he had. It had been so long since more than 2 people had cared for her that she didn't know quite how to deal with it. But she did know that she was going to call Stephen. The phone rang maybe once before Stephen picked up, _"Lass are you alright?!"_ The desperation in his voice drove the guilt further in to Kathleen. "I fine. I'm sorry I worried you." She proceeded to tell him what had happened to her. _"I'm sorry that's has happened to you, but I just happy that you are alright. I think you should take you mother up on her offer."_ Kathleen sighed she felt he would be on that side of things. And not for the first time that night she conceded. "Ok, but if things go sour I can say I told you so." She heard him laugh on the other side of the phone, _"All right if that will make you feel better. But I better warn you I am usually right."_

Notes: sorry im a day late. Next one will be around 3/10/13


End file.
